


Whispers Of The Future

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: One day, a bitty shows up on the front step of Y/N's front door. Who is she and what does she want?READ BITTY HUNT BY RND_INJUSTICE BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE OR ELSE IT WILL NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE





	Whispers Of The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitty shows up on the front door of the skeleton's and Y/N's house.

*Ding! Dong!*

"bro, who's at the door?"

"IM CHECKING, SANS!" Papyrus shouted, opening the door. He looked out. "ERM... HELLO?" 

"Down here, Big Bird!" A voice shouted from below. Papyrus looked down to see...

 

A bitty. 

"GASP! SANS! THERE'S A BITTY HERE!" Papyrus started to reach towards the bitty, but she bared her teeth at him. Papyrus stopped and looked at her. "Y/N?"

"Wha-?" The bitty started. 

"pap, that's not y/n. there's different energy coming from her," Sans said from behind Papyrus, looking at the bitty that was on their front step. 

"BUT- BUT IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HER BUT EDGY LIKE RED AND EDGE," Papyrus frowned, looking at the bitty. The bitty looked like Y/N, but had deep, red eyes and had sharp canine-like teeth. She had a scar over one of her eyes to go along with it all. 

"My name is Ruby, and I need to talk to Y/N immediately!" The bitty, now named Ruby, stared up at them with her piercing red gaze. 

"You need me?" Y/N asked, watching from a vent. Ruby looked at Y/N. 

"Yes. You must be Y/N," Ruby said, looking up at her and sticking her hand out. "The original." 

"The original what?" Y/N asked, jumping down from the vent and taking Ruby's hand in her own.

 

"The original Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but here


End file.
